


Belowdecks

by Isabear



Series: Summer Pornathon 2014 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Airships, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, F/F, F/M, Fucking Machines, Hammocks, M/M, Mechanic Gwen (Merlin), Mechanic Merlin (Merlin), Other, Summer Pornathon 2014, Team Gluttony, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabear/pseuds/Isabear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen has a plan. Merlin's along for the ride. (A steampunk royal air corps AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belowdecks

**Author's Note:**

> Text chosen: "(612): i watched you ride a mechanical penis. nothing is awkward between us anymore."

Wind rushed across the bow of the HMAS _Kilgharrah_ , catching in sharp eddies against the railings up top, then plummeting down over the balconies dotting the sides, before spilling off the rudder into the clouds below.

Gwen and Merlin shared one of the balconies, feet dangling through the railing, buffeted by random gusts. A few curls escaped Gwen's hairpins and danced around her face. To Merlin she looked like pure, distilled mischief - a twinkle in her eyes, a soft, secret curl to her mouth. 

The ever-present thrum of the airship's engines drowned out their murmured plans.

~~~~

'Join the Royal Airship Corps', the wireless had told Merlin. 'You'll serve Camelot and learn a valuable trade.'

Of course, they hadn't mentioned how _bored_ he'd be, or how easy it was to get into trouble on a ship full of surplus parts. Or how frustratingly fit the whole Corps was.

"Then Gwaine said 'thanks mate' and passed out drunk, strapped into my hammock with me and unconscious all night. That's the second fellow, Gwen! The _second_!" Merlin took his frustration out on a stiff bolt, yanking it hard enough to send it flying.

"Oh, I know," Gwen replied, snatching the bolt out of the air and dropping it into her belt-pouch. "You warned me about Lancelot, but still I thought he might be up for more than a bit of post-rescue snogging."

"A ship full of gorgeous people, and no one's getting any because they're all hot for each other," Merlin bemoaned.

"Ridiculous," Gwen agreed. "Pass me those pliers, please."

Merlin did, then paused. "Are you sure no one will miss these gears?"

~~~~

Merlin returned late from his shift, having stopped by the showers long enough to wash off the worst of the grease. The engine's hum kept him from hearing anything until he opened the door to their tiny bunkroom. Then, wide-eyed and dry-mouthed, he quickly shut it behind him and slid the lock home.

"So," he tried, voice cracking. He swallowed, cleared his throat. "Got it working, yeah?"

"Yeah," Gwen breathed. Gasped, really. Her half-lidded eyes slipped shut on a whole body shudder, and Merlin shivered in sympathy. Or envy.

Her hammock was swaying, bolts creaking with each movement. The sound was almost drowned out by the soft whir of the machine bolted to the floor, its gears rotating at a firm pace, one arm of it reaching up between her thighs. Wet, obscene sounds drifted from there, punctuated by Gwen's soft sighs.

Merlin whined in his throat.

"Dun' worry," Gwen slurred, her neck arching. "'lmost there-"

Merlin shucked his trousers so fast he almost tripped over them.

~~~~

Merlin spent the next three days in a blissed-out haze of finally getting fucked. It left him a little careless, perhaps, but obviously not as much as Gwen.

He'd been in the Royal Air Corps long enough to know that it was impossible to keep secrets on any ship. Still, he was slightly surprised to walk into his bunkroom on the third day to find Elena on her back on their cleared workbench, trousers round her ankles and breasts popped out of her shirt, bouncing as she fondled them.

"I'll just... lock this then?" Merlin gestured at the door.

Elena gave a rolling shrug, never losing stride on the machine between her thighs. "If you like."

Merlin decided that surprise didn't equal disappointment. Elena made amazing noises when she came.

~~~~

"Couldn't get you into my hammock before-" Merlin half-complained as Gwaine moaned, shifting and trying to rub off against Merlin's hip. Behind him, the machine whirred cheerfully.

"Faster," Gwaine hissed. "Merlin, c'mon-"

Merlin reached down with one toe and turned up the speed.

~~~~

It turned out, Lancelot's favorite position was straddling the bench, tipped forward with his face in Gwen's cleavage, apologizing while the machine pressed forward agonizingly slow until it was in as deep as it could go, then pulled back with a slight twist.

Merlin didn't ask how Gwen had figured this out.

~~~~

"Are you mad?" Elyan asked when Merlin offered. "My sister's used that thing. Now I'll have to clear that image out of my-"

Elyan looked conflicted enough that Merlin blew him in the pantry. He had a thing for principled men.

~~~~

Lieutenant Pendragon - Morgana, not Arthur - had a laugh like silver bells when she was going over the top, in a fight or during sex.

"You're next," she panted as she came down, tracing up Gwen's thigh with one regulation-defying fingernail.

Merlin whined from his spot exiled on the hammock, and Morgana shot him a look that was mostly teeth. "Don't worry, sailor. Good things come to those who wait."

Above her head, Gwen gave him a twinkling, mischevious smile, like she already knew the shape of their next plan.

**Author's Note:**

> This one goes out to Gold Team, my favorites forever! <3
> 
> This was Year 6, Week 1, Entry #60.


End file.
